The love of his Life
by MmsMcmillen
Summary: This is a story about James Norrington. He has finally met the perfect woman for him. She has agreed to be his wife. However before the courting can begin James is sent on a mission to after Captain Jack Sparrow. Will he and Anwyn make it to the altar


**The love of his life**

**By mpstigers**

James Norrington sat behind his desk smiling. He had gotten his commission back. He had used dirty tactics but it had been worth it. Besides Jack Sparrow was a pirate so had what he had done, taking the heart really been a dirty tactic. Not really, it was a Navy man out smarting a pirate.

The only thing he found truly regrettable in all of this was Elizabeth's choice to stay with Will when Will had apparently chosen piracy. He had accepted her choice of being with Will over him and had moved on. Now though, she had committed piracy. Not only that, but her father had lost his position as Governor. They had been such good decent people until that Jack Sparrow had come along. Just the thought of that pirate made him grimace.

"Some day Jack," he said to him self.

He looked back down at the paper work in front of him when a person walked into his office. He looked up to see a rather very attractive woman standing in front of him.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hello sir, I am looking for Commodore Norrington."

James stood up, "You have found him." She had dark hair and dark eyes and did he detect a Welsh accent.

She smiled at him. "I am Lady Anwyn Brin. I have come here to Port Royal in search of one Governor Weatherby Swann. I have been told you would know where I could find him."

James found himself captivated by this woman. She held the air of a true aristocrat. "Milady, sadly it is true I do know where he is. I say sadly as he is no longer Governor. I am terribly sorry as it would seem you have come a very long way only to learn that the good man was arrested and relieved of his duties."

Anwyn frowned, "Oh I am very sorry to hear that." She let out a deep sigh. "I had sent word that I would be coming and had hopes of having the honor of becoming a guest in his home."

She bit her bottom lip and looked around as if not sure what to say or do next.

"You see without his hospitality I have no where to go, no where to stay. I am not sure what to do now," she explained.

It was not James job to provide her with a place to stay, but he felt bad for her. "You could stay at the Port Royal Inn, its very nice there," he suggested.

"Thank sir, I shall got there then."

James thought for a moment. He hated paper work and it could wait. "Let me show you where it is."

"But you are busy," she said and pointed out the papers on his desk.

He looked back at his desk then back at her. "That can wait."

Anwyn smiled and nodded her head, "Then yes I would be honored to have you escort me."

With that, James offered his arm so he could escort her to the Inn. Taking his arm she went with him out of his office and into town.

They chatted as they walked and she agreed to see him again. James could not have been more pleased at this.

Days later James did call on Anwyn. She was no longer staying at the Inn.

She had used her influence as a ladyship to talk Becket into allowing Weatherby Swann and herself, to live in the mansion.

However he was now her guest, but at least he was back in the mansion and delighted to have her there. She was a distant cousin and besides it was almost like having Elizabeth home.

James would go up to the mansion as often as he could to see the very lovely Anwyn.

Anwyn herself loved seeing him. She loved talking to him and in fact just loved being with him. James was a breath of fresh air after being with all those Lords and Ladies back in Wales.

One night after such a visit and James had left; Anwyn joined Weatherby in the parlor. "Weatherby, what do you think of James?"

"He's a fine man and a good man. Although he is a bit obsessed with ending piracy especially where Captain Jack Sparrow is concerned. Just the same, I've always liked him. At one time I had thought Elizabeth would marry him." Weatherby answered her then sat down on the settee with a cup of tea in his hand.

She sat in a Queen Anne's chair across from him and took a sip of tea. "Marry him, truly, oh dear perhaps I should not be seeing him."

Weatherby shook his head "She is with another now. A Mr. Will turner, the town black smith."

Anwyn was surprised to hear that. She hardly knew Weatherby or Elizabeth, but from what she had heard about them she would not have believed Elizabeth would be with a black smith.

"A black smith? And you allow this? Frankly I am surprised you allowed her to leave without escort."

Weatherby frowned, "I really had no choice in the matter. She set out to find Will and I was arrested. I must admit I miss her terribly and I do hope nothing has happened to her."

He then smiled, "That is what makes you being here make her being gone more bearable."

Anwyn returned the smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad my being here helps. Now that you've explained everything to me I no longer feel guilty about seeing James. To be honest I have developed a fondness for him. I might even go as far as to say, I could be falling love with him."

Weatherby gave her a quizzical look. "In love with him? I personally think that is wonderful, but how will your family feel about it. You a Lady and him a Navy man?"

She sat back further into her chair and took another sip of her tea. "I could not care less how they feel about it. They will have to live with it as I will not compromise."

Weatherby had to laugh. "You sound as strong headed as my daughter."

Anwyn chuckled, "Sound as though your daughter and I would be great friends."

A smile crossed Weatherby's face. "I sincerely hope you would be.

Anwyn stood up, "Well, dear cousin I am going to retire to my bed chamber. I bid you a good night."

Weatherby stood up and bowed his head. "A good night to you as well."

With that Anwyn went to her room. She felt very good about their conversation. Her cousin approved of her and James and to her that was the same as any member of her family approving. Knowing how her cousin felt made it easier for her to move forward with the relationship.

James sat alone in his room drinking a cup of tea. He thought about the evening he had just spent with Anwyn and Weatherby. A smile crossed his face as he sat there. She couldn't be more perfect for him if she tried.

She was smart, educated, a refined lady, had a good sense of humor and it didn't at all hurt that she was very lovely to look at her.

He would of course ask permission from Weatherby to court Anwyn. After all Weatherby was the closet male relative the woman had.

He went to bed feeling very good indeed as he thought about spending more time with this wonderful woman.

Days became weeks and weeks melted into months. Finally a day came when James decided it was the perfect opportune moment to ask for Anwyn's hand in marriage.

He took her for a ride in a carriage to the harbor. While standing there admiring the ships he decided to pop the question.

"Anwyn dearest, I have found my self in love with you. I am in great hopes you feel the same as I have a very important question to ask you."

Anwyn looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. "I love you too, so very much, please ask your question."

James smiled and let out his breath. "My dearest nothing would make me happier than for you to become my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Oh James you have made me so very happy, yes of course I'll marry you."

James wasn't sure what to do. Hug her, Kiss her or let her know how happy he was. In the end he did all three.

James and Arwyn were in the middle of a kiss when a cry came out. "Commodore, sorry to interrupt, sir, but you are needed. You must come immediately."

James frowned, "My apologies my dearest I must take my leave. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Arwyn sighed she hated for this perfect moment to end. "I understand darling, you must go. And yes please do come by tomorrow."

James kissed her hand before parting. He ordered a man to take Arwyn home then followed the Marine up to Lord Becket's office.

"Yes Lord Becket," he said as he entered the room.

Becket came out from behind his desk and greeted James. "I have good news for you, Sparrow's ship has been spotted and you are to go after it and bring him in."

Becket stood there smiling completely satisfied with him self.

At first James felt glee "That is good news soon how soon do I sail?" The glee he felt quickly vanished with Beckets answer.

"You head out at first light."

James didn't like the sound of that at all. "So soon sir?"

Becket frowned, "What's the matter Norrington, I thought this was what you wanted. No matter if you can't handle the job then I'll give it to some one else. Along with your commission."

James couldn't believe his ears. "My commission, that hardly seems fair after all was it not I who brought you the heart?"

Becket nodded his head and walked back behind his desk. He traced his fingers over a box the heart was now sitting in. "Ah yes indeed you did," he said with a smile.

He looked at James very seriously. "Are you or are you not the man I thought you were? You will go after Sparrow and you will go at first light. Do this, bring back Sparrow and there will be a promotion for you."

James felt caught between a rock and a hard place. Yes he wanted Sparrow and a promotion would be very nice. However now there was Anwyn and he hated to leave her so soon.

James finally did what he knew he had to do. "Yes sir, I will set out at first light."

Becket smiled, "Good for you, I knew you would come around. Now then you have much do to in preparing for your trip. I have arranged for a Captain to meet you at the harbor he has already been briefed and has his heading."

"Of course sir." James turned on his heels and left Becket's office. He would have to send word to Anwyn that he had to leave with an explanation of why.

With a note in his hand a Marine went up to the mansion to let her Ladyship know of the commodore's change of plans.

She was not at all happy to receive such news, but was polite to the Marine. "I understand," she said.

As soon as the Marine left Anwyn made her own plans. Some how she would be aboard that ship too. She was going to stand idly by and wait for James return. She had every intention of going with him.


End file.
